


Uczucia – czyli o przebaczeniu słów kilka

by Feagree



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feagree/pseuds/Feagree
Summary: Akira umiera w ramionach Ryo, jednak otrzymuje kolejne życie. Po wyjściu z otchłani zostaje postawiony przed wyborem. Pozbawiony ludzkich uczuć daje drugą szansę Szatanowi.Moje pierwsze opowiadanie tutaj, nie bardzo ogarniam jak to wszystko działa, ale tak myślę, że powinno być ok.





	1. Wraz z końcem nastanie początek

Było ciemno.

Było ciemno, nie pamiętał jak długo już szedł, wciąż było ciemno. Czasami padał, niezdolny do dalszej wędrówki. Głód, ból i zmęczenie doskwierały mu nieustannie. Choć nie powinien czuć takich rzeczy, prawda? W swoim obecnym stanie nie musiał jeść, by przeżyć, nie musiał leczyć swych dolegliwości, by być zdrowym, nie musiał spać, by być przytomnym. Był martwy.

Jaki, więc cel miała jego wędrówka? Ach, żeby tylko on to wiedział... Jedyne co przed sobą widział to nikłe światełko, iskierka, jasna kropka pośród wszechobecnej czerni. Im dalej szedł tym bardziej pozostawała wciąż taka sama. Tym bardziej on to sobie uświadamiał. Czasami miał chęć się od tego błysku odwrócić. Ale bał się.

Bał się, co jeśli w ten sposób straci go z oczu bezpowrotnie? Nie mógł zostać i patrzeć nań, aż jego oczy nie będą w stanie widzieć? Mógł, to prawda, ale jaki był w tym sens?

Jedynym wyjściem mogło być tylko podążanie za jasnością. Nawet gdyby to był tylko wytór jego wyobraźni. Co miał do stracenia? Zdrowie psychiczne?

Nieee, był pewien, że to ma już za sobą. Wcześniej bywały jeszcze momenty, gdy wybuchał niekonrolowanym płaczem, złością, nienawiścią, żalem. Już wtedy nie mógł odczuwać nic pozytywnego. Nie śmiał się, nawet nie próbował wkrzywić ust. A teraz. Teraz nie czuł w sobie nic. Jakby tam nie było emocji. Ludzie, których stracił... Był obojętny gdy wspominał ich twarze. Człowiek... Człowiek? Eh, _postać_. _Postać_ , która zadała mu tyle bólu, jej wspomnienie, nie potrafiło wykrzesać z niego ni krzty nienawiści czy choćby smutku.

Był... Jego emocje były jakby związane. Skute w łańcuchy gdzieś w na dnie lochów jego umysłu. Powstrzymywał łzy, tylko one mu pozostały. Nie był smutny, one po prostu nagromadziły się już dawno. Nie chciał płakać z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze chciał mieć przejżyste pole widzenia, a po drugie jeśli on teraz zapłacze mógłby utracić i tą część siebie na zawsze.

Błądził-

Szedł za światłem już tyle czasu, że właściwie to nie był do końca pewien czy jest w ogóle mężczyzną. Niby używał w stosunku do siebie rodzaju męskiego, ale może to sobie wmówił. Cech wyglądu w ogóle nie wspominał. Może miał je gdzieś na końcu języka... O ile ten język miał. Jeśli zaś chodzi o imię, to nie będąc w stanie piedzieć słowa od tak dawna (bo i po co, skoro był tu całkiem sam) zapomniał tych kilku znaków, mimo że to one po części skladały się na jego jestestwo.

Kim on do cholery był? Pytał sam siebie. I dlaczego biegł wciąż przed siebie? Co takiego było w tym świetle, iż sądził, że im bliżej tego punktu tym lepiej się poczuje? W tym momencie on już nic nie wiedział, ani nie rozumiał.

Mówił wcześniej o _postaci_ , ale to nie było tak, że sam siebie mógł nazywać człowiekiem.

Nie, kiedy strach, jedyna emocja, którą jeszcze czasami odczuwał (głównie gdy rozważał odwrócenie głowy od jasności), nie był obecny w chwilach, gdy miał wrażenie, że jego serce jest wydzierane z jego ciała.

A może to po prostu jakieś bóle fantomowe, a on już nie miał serca?

Przez godziny (a może lata?) szedł zastanawiając się gdzie się podziało jego serce.

Czy było mu ono potrzebne? Żył (znaczy coś w tym stylu) i bez niego, ale wyrwana w piesi dziura zionęła zimnym bólem.

Imiona emocji, których już nie znał, zawirowały na moment w głowie.

Zastanowił się, na chwilę przystając.

Czy on kiedykolwiek kochał? Tak, tak, zdecydowanie tak! –Krzyczało coś w jego wnętrzu.

Kochał swoich rodziców. Kochał rodzinę bardzo drogiej przyjaciółki. Kochał ją samą, niepewnie, nie wiedząc czy jako siostrę, czy był to inny rodzaj miłości. Kochał też swojego... Osobę, którą kiedyś poznał.

A teraz nie mógł już dłużej wstrzymywać płaczu. Czuł, żal, że te wszystkie uczucia nie były już dla niego znajome. Nie rozumiał jak to możliwe, ale miał dziwaczną świadomość, że to był już ostatni jego krzyk i nigdy już nie zapłacze, nie mówiąc o odczuwaniu emocji.

Jego łzy wyschały wciąż i wciąż, a światło w którego stronę szedł robiło się jaśniejsze i bliższe.

W końcu był już u wyjścia. Tam drogę zagrodził mu ogromny potwór. Widział jedynie kontury postaci zasłaniącej światło.

— **Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wyjść?** – spytał Potwór głębokim głosem.

— Tak. – pierwsze słowo wypowiedziane po tak długim czasie milcznia wydawało się dziwne w jego ustach.

— **Myślałem, że do końca życia będziesz błądził w mroku...**

— Mrok nie jest naturalnym środowiskiem do życia człowieka. Jeśli chcesz możesz tu zostać sam.

— **Może tak, ale niewiele w tobie z człowieka. Po twojej śmierci, straciłeś swoje serce, więc dałem ci moje własne** – tłumaczyła przeszkoda.

— Skoro szedłem tu tak długo teraz nie mogę się poddać.

— **Idę, więc z tobą.**

— Dlaczego?

— **Kiedy już zrozumiesz, że z moim sercem nie możesz kochać ni nienawidzić, będę mógł w końcu odzyskać to co moje...** – przez chwilę sprawiał wrażwnie jakby chciał coś dopowiedzieć, ale powstrzymał się od kontynuowania.

Podszedł do mężczyzny i położył potworną łapę na jego piersi. A potem przenikną do środka. Jego personalny demon.

Mężczyzna czuł teraz siłę i potęgę, których dawno nie miał okazji poczuć, ale jednak były to odczucia znajome.

Począł iść znów w kierunku jasności. Jego oczy już dawno wyschły z wylanych przezeń łez. Poczuł jak przyjemny wiaterek oplata jego twarz.  
Było to światło tak rażące, że nie widział co przed nim.

Wcześniej idąc nie czuł podłoża. Nie czuł wiatru wokół. Teraz dało się nawet usłyszeć odgłosy wydawane przez przyrodę. Teraz słyszał swoje kroki i zdał sobie sprawę, że stąpa po zimnym, nierównym kamieniu.

Ale pod stopami czasem pojawiał się i miękki mech, lub inna roślinność.

W końcu nadszedł moment w którym złapał za ostre skalne krawędzie rażącej światłem szczeliny.

I trochę przy pomocy rąk zrobił ociężały krok w przód. Wcześniej wydawał się tak lekki, że teraz gdy  jego masa została mu uświadomiona, zdziwił się tym nieco.

Ale w końcu zrobił kolejny krok, i kolejny, i kolejny.

W ten sposób wyszedł z ciemności za nim i stała się światłość przed nim. 


	2. Ty też płaczesz

Stał na piaszczytym podłożu.

Słyszał, teraz już wyraźnie dźwięki przyrody, owady, zwierzęta, spadające liście, szumiące drzewa, morskie fale, uderzające o ziemię.

Czuł słońce, prażące go w plecy. Tak wiele zapachów dochodziło teraz do jego nozdrzy, owoce, gdzieś w głebi lasu jakieś drapieżniki właśnie jadły swoją ofiarę, zapach krwi, delikatna, słonawa morska bryza.

Trzepot ptasich skrzydeł. Oczy, które wcześniej mróżył chroniąc przed oślepnięciem, teraz przezwyczaiły się do blasku najbliższej gwiazdy. Otworzył je, więc szerzej. I uderzyły go setki kolorów, o których dawno zapomniał i kształty niewidziane przez lata.

Każde z tych odczuć było jednak tak intensywne, że jego oczy łzawiły, z nosa leciała krew, a głowa przeszwana była kłującym bólem od nadmiernego hałasu. Jego mięśnie drżały, nie pozwalając dłużej stać. Nim upadł podparł się jednak rękami.

Piasek wbijał się w jego dłonie i kolana, a on usiłował powstrzymać się od wymiotów. Zbyt dużo bodźców naraz! Krzyczał jego mózg. Musiał się uspokoić.

Starał się pogłebić i wydłużyć szybki, płytki oddech. Gdy mu się to udało, zmienił pozycję siadając i opierając się o skałę za nim.

Zamknął oczy i począł oddychać głęboko licząc do stu. Gdy był już wystarczająco opanowany obmył twarz w wodzie. I dźwignął się powoli na nogi.

Musiał też przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie bardzo wiedział co ma teraz zrobić.

Teraz mógł spokojnie wsłuchać się w przeróżne dźwięki i wyszczególnić niektóre z nich tak, że nie mąciły mu w głowie. Usłyszał stłumiony szloch. Był to dźwięk tak inny od otaczających go. Był _ludzki_.

Czy to możliwe, że na tej wyspie jest jeszcze jakiś człowiek? Jeśli tak to musiał się tam udać natychmiast. Choć właściwie nie do końca był pewien dlaczego.

Szedł powoli, bose stopy i ściółka leśna nie za bardzo się dodają. Przeszedł na drugi koniec wysepki i tam zobaczył postać, krórej nie chciał widzieć chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich. Ech, ironia.

Ryo... Nie, Szatan... Szatan leżał na boku skulony, tyłem do niego. Był nagi, niektóre z jego skrzydeł wydawały się połamane, jedno było nawet wyrwane. Mężczyzna zdecydował się podejść bliżej, zobaczyć jego twarz.

W miarę jak szedł zauważył jeszcze jedną postać, Szatan ją trzymał. Bez nóg, bez życia. To był on sam. R– Szatan, był do jego ciała przytulony, płakał w jego martwą pierś.

Jak to możliwe, że było ich dwóch? Przecież mężczyzna nie był duchem, a co za tym idzie tam to ciało nie powinno...

I rzeczywiście stare ciało zaczęło się powoli rozpadać, zaminiając w pył niesiony wiatrem gdzieś daleko.

— A-aki-ra... – ach, więc to tak brzmiało moje imię, przypomniał sobie mężczyzna.

Głos Szatana był zachrypnięty. Spostrzegłwszy, że ciała, nad którym płakał, już nie ma, zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej. Dławił się swoimi własnymi łzami, szlochając głośno.

Akira patrzył na to z dwoma tylko odczuciami. Obrzydzeniem, bo obrzydzało go to czym jest Szatan i to co zrobił, lub robił. A także z zazdrością, bo on nie mógł już płakać. Nie czuł już smutku, ani współczucia.

Wtem niebo pojaśniało, przerywając jego rozterki. Przed nim pojawiła się jasna postać, podobna nieco do Szatana. Była jednak bardziej kobieca, ubrana i miała tylko jedną parę skrzydeł.

— Kim jesteś? – spytał nieufnie. Szatan był zbyt zajęty rozpaczą, by go usłyszeć.

— To kim jestem nie jest istotne – powiedziała anielica (to musiała być anielica, potwór w jego wnętrzu był niespokojny) – przyszłam tu by przedstawić ci opcje wyboru, którego musisz dokonać.

— Wyboru?

— Tak, jako że walczyleś dla ludzi Bóg postanowił dać ci jedną z dwóch rzeczy – nagrodę, a Szatanowi, który wszystko rozpętał karę.

— To... Jakie są te opcje?

— Możesz mieć Szatana tutaj, możesz go zniszczyć i okazać mu jak bardzo go nienawidzisz. Możesz mieć zemstę, której pragniesz. Druga opcja wygląda inaczej. Zostawisz Szatana. Nie dotkniesz go od tej chwili. Historia ludzkości rozpocznie się zaś od nowa – anielica skończyła i czekała teraz na decyzję jaką podejmie Akira.

A chłopak (w końcu sobie przypomniał, że był raczej młody) zastanawiał się, którą opcję wybrać.

Zemsta była bardzo kusząca, Amon, namawiający go do wybrania jej, także nie pomagał. A ludzkość... Cóż, miał z nią teraz tak mało wspólnego. Nie miał ludzkich uczuć... Czy naprawdę ludzie byli mu w jakimkolwiek stopniu potrzebni? Ale z drugiej strony... To dla nich walczył i to dla nich zginął. Jeśli miał teraz osiągnąć swój cel i sprawić, że była bezpieczna...

Po paru minutach w końcu zdecydował co wybierze.

— Niech ludzie powrócą – powiedział krótko. Anielica uśmiechnęła się i powoli rozpłynęła w powietrzu.

W miarę jak znikała ciemniało, a kiedy całkowicie jej już nie było krople deszczu leniwie zaczęły spadać, uderzając w piach.

Szatan usiadł teraz po turecku. Drżał z zimna i z bólu, ciągle szlochał. Ale z jego oczu od pewnego momentu nie leciały już łzy tylko czerwona krew. Zaś jego niebieskie oczy, zasnute mgłą, wpatrzone były w nicość.

"Nie widzi mnie" pomyślał Akira. Chciał się oddalić jak najszybciej, nie myśląc o nim już nigdy więcej.

— A-akira... – odwrócił się z powrotem do niego na dźwięk swojego imienia. Ale Szatan ciągle patrzy gdzieś indziej. Nie wiedział, że Akira naprawdę tu jest.

— Wciąż pamiętam tamtą ulewę i tamtego kota. Po-powiedziałeś m-mi wtedy... "Ty też płaczesz" – i na koniec wypowiedzi zaczął szlochać głośniej, a serce Akiry przez moment zakłuło.

Ale po chwili poszedł dalej. Na drugą stronę wyspy.

Deszcz przestał padać dopiero gdy zaczęło już się robić ciemno.

Z nudów Akira wpatrywał się w wysepkę w oddali. Parę minut później zauważył jak nad tamtejszym lasem unosi się dym.

Uśmiechnął się, czuł ze swojego wyboru dumę. Dumę zakrawającą o pychę...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i tak wyszło, że kolejny rozdział już następnego dnia. Wiem, że krótkie itp. ale ja tak lubię. I ogólnie to wiem, Akira dał tą drugą szansę Szatanowi dość nieświadomie, ale mimo wszystko tak było. Jakby ktoś się zastanawiał czemu pierwsza opcja była taka dość okrutna, to wyjaśnienie będzie kiedyś w przyszłych rozdziałach. A i to "zniszczenie" Szatana to i w przenośni, ale też dosłowne. Jak mi się będzie chciało to kolejny rozdział może być nawet dzisiaj.


	3. Zazdrość i Pycha

Minęły dwa dni nim Akira opuścił wyspę. Nie słyszał już płaczu Szatana w oddali. Nie chciał ryzykować spotkania go ponownie. Wtedy mogłoby dojść do rękoczynów, a tego chciał uniknąć. Było to warunkiem istnienia ludzkości.

Postanowił, że znajdzie ludzi i będzie żył wśród nich. To wydawało się być idealnym pomysłem. Jednak, jak się później okazało, nie do końca tak było.

Otóż ludzie, których po paru tygodniach podróży znalazł, mimo iż nie rozumieli kim on jest przyjęli go ciepło. Zbyt ciepło jak na jego gust. Chłopak przywiązał się do nich, a oni umierali jeden po drugim, z chwili na chwilę ich głosy stawały się bardziej zużyte, zmarszczki na twarzy pogłębiały, a oczy przygasały. A on? On był ciągle taki sam. Nie zmieniał się, nie starzał jak inni ludzie.

Dodając do tego, były to wczesne dni człowieczeństwa, więc oni umierali młodo.

Żyli, krótko jednak życia ich były pełne szczęścia, miłości, choć także smutku, bólu i straty. Ale nigdy nie wydawali się zimni w środku niczym posągi.

Akira taki się czuł. Pusty.

Nie wiedział jednak co może z tym zrobić. Został więc z ludźmi, którzy na początku nie zdawali sobie sprawy jak niezwykły on jest.

Byli oni i był on, obok siebie, ale nigdy razem. Mijali się. Wędrowali ze sobą i spali w jednym obozowisku. Wymieniali się, dzielili, wykonanymi przez nich narzędziami, lub zdobytym pożywieniem. Nawet zdażyło mu się wspólnie z nimi polować.

Ale nigdy nie czuł się szczęśliwy z powodu tego, że dzieli z nimi życie, niektórzy przychodzili inni odchodzili (i nie koniecznie chodzi o śmierć), w taki sposób, że nie potrafili stwierdzić czy on był z nimi od początku, czy może dołączył do ich plemienia całkiem niedawno. Nawet mimo to ich odejście w dziwaczny sposób na niego działało.

Widząc prymitywne uczucia gotowało się w nim. Jak ludzie mogli być aż tak wylewni? Było to absolutnie obrzydliwe. Nie do pomyślenia.

Ale myślał, miał nadzieję, że jeśli będzie patrzył na to jak się zachowują, jak dokonują żywota, będzie w stanie samemu w końcu coś poczuć.

Zmuszał się by z nimi zostać tak długo jak to będzie możliwe, bo wiedział, że inaczej nic nie osiągnie.

Ciągle miał chęć wzbić się na swoich diabelskich skrzydłach w powietrze, ukryć gdzieś głęboko w lesie lub zapomnianej jaskini i kontemplować.  
Rozumiał, do czego takie postępowanie by go doprowadziło, dlatego tylko wciąż tego nie robił. Gdyby rzeczywiście uciekł, nie byłby w stanie nic odczuć, ponieważ nie miałby kontaktu z nikim. Nie musiałby pokazywać swoich uczuć. I poza tym byłby przegranym. Tchurzem, którego przerosło postawione przed nim wyzwanie. Osobą, która się poddała.

Nie chciał tego. Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że chciał udowodnić, że jest silny. Że nie ma osoby, która by go przewyższała. Jednak jak na razie było ich wiele.

Zbyt dużo.

Chciał tak jak oni odczuwać emocje. Nawet ból po stracie, choć łamiący, mógłby przyjąć.

Jednak ludzie śmiali się, płakali, pocieszali, a on stał obok i patrzył. Jego oczy były bez wyrazu, a usta zsunięte w wąską kreskę.

Mało rozmawiał, nie lubił się za bardzo odzywać. Ludzie także nie zaczynali z nim rozmowy. Może już przez tyle czasu zaczęli myślieć, że jest niemy. Albo nie kontaktuje. A może po prostu bali się jego kamiennego oblicza, lub skrycie, nigdy tego nie okazując, się nim brzydzili.

Im dłużej to wszystko trawało tym Akira bardziej irytował się, że ludzie mają coś czego on nie ma.

Ale po jakimś czasie coś sobie uzmysłowił. Był zazdrosny o ludzkie uczucia. Wygrał, ponieważ czuł. Ale nie było to nic pozytywnego. Wciąż jednak nazywał siebie zwycięzcą.

Gdy plemię, któremu towarzyszył wreszcie osiadło (choć zmieniali miejsce pobytu raz na jakiś czas, jednak nie tak często jak wcześniej), ludzie zaczęli wreszcie dostrzegać, że on nie jest zwykły.

Ale coś sprawiło, że się go nie bali. Może to miało związek z tym, że im pomagał raz na jakiś czas i mieli go za jakieś bóstwo opiekuńcze.

Zaczęli go czcić, dali wszystko czego zaptagnął. Niektórzy z nich modlili się do niego w różnych swoich sprawach. Gdzieś w środku niego Amon się z tego śmiał.

Akira na początku nieco bał się tej roli boga. Nie chciał jej. To była pomyłka.

Jednak w miarę jak mijały dni on coraz bardziej się przezwyczajał do takiego stanu rzeczy. Cóż... Przyjemnie łechtało to jego ego, gdy ludzie klękali przed nim, niemal uderzając głową w piach.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wciąż żyję! 
> 
> I w końcu dałam tu nowy rozdział, wreszcie...
> 
> Kolejne też się pojawią, nie wiem kiedy, moje życie to żart, ale skoro już zdecydowałam się to publikować to postaram skończyć.
> 
> Do następnego!


End file.
